RickyDalton.txt
DialogueRailroad |scene=- |srow=2 |topic=0005BD1A |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Gruff}'' What the hell are you doing up here? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Gruff}'' What's a man got to do to be alone? |after= |abxy=}} REAssaultKMK_RR102 |scene= |topic=0014B71D |before= |response=''{Disgust}'' Tarnation! Damn raiders are worse than skeeters this time of year. |after= |abxy=A}} RR102 |scene= |srow=21 |topic=000A7CBA |before= |response=''{Very nervous, then gets intense / Irritated}'' Oh, thank god. Do you have a geiger counter? Do you have a goddamn geiger counter? |after=Player Default: I got one built into my Pip-Boy. |abxy=A}} |topic=001027B7 |before=Player Default: What do you mean by "chrome-dome synths"? |response=''{Folksy / Irritated}'' You know, them early model synths. Looks like metal wrapped over mechanical innards. You see them here and there doing who-knows-what for the Institute. |after=Player Default: I appreciate all you've done. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=000FE12F |trow=2 |before=RickyDalton: That's better. My heart almost burst outta my chest. |response=''{Annoyed, suspicious / Suspicious}'' Who the hell is he? HQ said they were sending one agent. Not two. |after=Deacon: Sorry. I'm new. He's just showing me the ropes. |abxy=A1a}} |before=RickyDalton: That's better. My heart almost burst outta my chest. |response=''{Annoyed, suspicious / Suspicious}'' Who the hell is she? HQ said they were sending one agent. Not two. |after=Deacon: Sorry. I'm new. He's just showing me the ropes. |abxy=A2a}} |topic=00072909 |before=Player Default: I got one built into my Pip-Boy. |response=''{Startled, scared / Puzzled}'' Wait, what? |after=Deacon: Easy there. He meant to say, "Mine is in the shop." |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00072908 |before=Player Default: No, I don't have a geiger counter. |response=''{Startled, scared / Puzzled}'' Wait, what? |after=Deacon: Easy there. He meant to say, "Mine is in the shop." |abxy=B1a}} |topic=00072907 |before=Player Default: Why do you need a geiger counter? Is this place irradiated? |response=''{Startled, scared / Puzzled}'' Wait, what? |after=Deacon: Easy there. He meant to say, "Mine is in the shop." |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=00072902 |before=Deacon: Easy there. He meant to say, "Mine is in the shop." |response=''{Catching his breath, really was scared / Relieved}'' That's better. My heart almost burst outta my chest. |after=RickyDalton: Who the hell is he? HQ said they were sending one agent. Not two. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00072901 |before=Deacon: Easy there. He meant to say, "Mine is in the shop." |response=''{Catching his breath, really was scared / Relieved}'' That's better. My heart almost burst outta my chest. |after=RickyDalton: Who the hell is he? HQ said they were sending one agent. Not two. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=000728FF |before=Deacon: Easy there. He meant to say, "Mine is in the shop." |response=''{Catching his breath, really was scared / Relieved}'' That's better. My heart almost burst outta my chest. |after=RickyDalton: Who the hell is he? HQ said they were sending one agent. Not two. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=000728FE |before=Deacon: Sorry. I'm new. He's just showing me the ropes. |response=''{Tentatively relieved, lots of tension lashing out / Irritated}'' All right. The Wall is my witness, I thought I was dead. It's about goddamn time you headquarters bastards got here. |after=Player Default: It's all right we're here now. You're safe. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000728F9 |before=Player Default: It's all right we're here now. You're safe. |response=''{Anger flares, ideally he should inadvertently sound funny / Angry}'' You think I'm goddamn safe? That little Slocum's Joe of yours is crawling with god-damned chrome-dome synth sons of bitches. |after=RickyDalton: The front's fortified to hell and back. They've placed mines all over the goddamn place. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000728F8 |before=Player Default: Ease up there, pal, or we're going to have a problem. |response=''{Anger flares, ideally he should inadvertently sound funny / Angry}'' I already got problems, asshole. That little Slocum's Joe of yours is crawling with goddamn chrome-dome synth sons of bitches. |after=RickyDalton: The front's fortified to hell and back. They've placed mines all over the goddamn place. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=000728F7 |before=Player Default: Tell me what's going on. |response=''{Anger flares, ideally he should inadvertently sound funny / Irritated}'' I signed on for some light recon. But that little Slocum's Joe of yours is crawling with goddamn chrome-dome synth sons of bitches. |after=RickyDalton: The front's fortified to hell and back. They've placed mines all over the goddamn place. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=000728F6 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Are you in danger? |response=''{Anger flares, ideally he should inadvertently sound funny / Irritated}'' I signed on for light recon. But that little Slocum's Joe of yours is crawling with god damn chrome-dome synth sons of bitches. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Bitter, scared}'' If I haven't been made yet, I'll be spotted when I leave here. I'm goddamn trapped. |after=RickyDalton: The front's fortified to hell and back. They've placed mines all over the goddamn place. |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=000728EE |before=Player Default: You think I'm goddamn safe? That little Slocum's Joe of yours is crawling with god-damned chrome-dome synth sons of bitches. |response=''{Grim / Irritated}'' The front's fortified to hell and back. They've placed mines all over the goddamn place. |after=Player Default: I appreciate all you've done. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000728E9 |before=Player Default: Good to know. I'll be going. |response=Yeah. |after=RickyDalton: As soon as its safe, I'm getting the hell out of here. So if you need anything else, better ask soon. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=000728E8 |before=Player Default: They have a minefield? |response=''{Grim}'' Yeah, the mother of all minefields. I couldn't draw you a map if I tried. |after=Player Default: I appreciate all you've done. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=000728E7 |before=Player Default: I hope it helps. I really do. |response=''{Nervous as hell / Irritated}'' As soon as its safe, I'm getting the hell out of here. So if you need anything else, better ask soon. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000728E6 |before=Player Default: I appreciate all you've done. |response=''{Musters sincerity / Apologetic}'' I hope it helps. I really do. |after=RickyDalton: As soon as its safe, I'm getting the hell out of here. So if you need anything else, better ask soon. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=21 |topic=000A7CBA |before= |response=''{Irritated}'' You need something else? |after=Player Default: You scavenge anything that can help us? We're risking out lives out there. |abxy=A}} |topic=00072FAD |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Have you seen anything else? The tiniest detail could save our lives. |response=Well, chrome-domes have been going in and out for days. They keep taking things out. Crates and the like. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=I got no idea what's in the crates, but there sure are a lot of them. I can't think of nothing else. |after=Player Default: We're entering Slocum's through an escape tunnel. Know anything useful? |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=00072FAC |trow=2 |before=Player Default: We're entering Slocum's through an escape tunnel. Know anything useful? |response=''{Irritation bubbling over / Irritated}'' Escape tunnel? I don't know a goddamn thing about that. Listen if you headquarter's fellows want more help you got to give me more information. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Irritation}'' The only activity I saw was at Slocum's Joes. But I wasn't watching every damned nook and cranny out there. |after=Player Default: We're entering Slocum's through an escape tunnel. Know anything useful? |abxy=A1b}} |topic=00072FAB |trow=2 |before=Player Default: The Railroad values your service. But we could really use more help from you. |response=''{Against his better judgment, think he's already a martyr}'' I feel for the synths and what they go through. But I have done more than my fair share. My patience is about worn thin with you Railroad types. What do you want? |after=Player Default: You scavenge anything that can help us? We're risking out lives out there. |abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: The Railroad values your service. But we could really use more help from you. |response=''{Boils into anger / Angry}'' You son of a bitch. After all I've risked you want more. Screw you, I'm leaving now. |after=Player Default: You scavenge anything that can help us? We're risking out lives out there. |abxy=X2a}} |topic=00072FAA |before=Player Default: I'm out of here. |response=''{Firm}'' Soon I will be, too. |after=Player Default: You scavenge anything that can help us? We're risking out lives out there. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=00072FA5 |before=Player Default: You've done enough for us. Goodbye. |response=''{Annoyed}'' Damned straight. |after=Player Default: Your sacrifice will never be forgotten, Ricky. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=00072FA4 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: You scavenge anything that can help us? We're risking out lives out there. |response=''{Grudging, good guy}'' Ah, hell. I suppose I could spare a few things. I don't want your deaths on my conscience. |after=Player Default: You scavenge anything that can help us? We're risking out lives out there. |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: You scavenge anything that can help us? We're risking out lives out there. |response=''{Boils into anger / Angry}'' It's always just one more goddamn thing. Until I'm six feet under or bleeding out in some god forsaken ditch. Screw you. |after=Player Default: Your sacrifice will never be forgotten, Ricky. |abxy=A2a}} |topic=00072FA3 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: We're assaulting the base. Once we strike, use your rifle to pick off anyone you can see. A lot of lives are depending on us. |response=''{Angry at himself for being persuaded, but he'll help}'' You silver-tongued son of a bitch. All right, I'll take a couple shots. But if I see any of them coming for me, I'm running for the hills. We're done. |after=Player Default: Your sacrifice will never be forgotten, Ricky. |abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: We're assaulting the base. Once we strike, use your rifle to pick off anyone you can see. A lot of lives are depending on us. |response=''{Boils into anger / Angry}'' It's always just one more goddamn thing. Until I'm six feet under or bleeding out in some god forsaken ditch. Screw you. |after=Player Default: Your sacrifice will never be forgotten, Ricky. |abxy=X2a}} |topic=00072FA2 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Ricky, you ready to be a hero? Someone they'll sing songs about? We're storming that base. And we need a distraction. A big one. |response=''{Moved by the player's words, then grudging heroism / Somber}'' It's that important? If I do this, that song better be goddamn beautiful, you hear me? I saw them place the mines. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Considering, grim (he's pretty sure this will get himself killed) / Worried}'' After you get to your tunnels, I got explosives I might be able to use to take out the chrome-domes. |after=Player Default: Your sacrifice will never be forgotten, Ricky. |abxy=Y1b}} |before=Player Default: Ricky, you ready to be a hero? Someone they'll sing songs about? We're storming that base. And we need a distraction. A big one. |response=''{Incredulous and angry / Angry}'' You must think I'm a real dumb-ass to get myself killed for some song. Screw you. |after=Player Default: Your sacrifice will never be forgotten, Ricky. |abxy=Y2a}} |topic=00072F9D |before=Player Default: I'm not asking for you to commit suicide, Ricky. |response=''{Bone-deep relief, eager as hell to do something less risky / Grateful}'' Oh, thank the Wall. Listen, I'll take some pot shots with my rifle. It might even the odds once things go south. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |topic=00072F9C |before=Player Default: Your sacrifice will never be forgotten, Ricky. |response=''{Solemn, these are probably his last words and he knows it / Somber}'' Well, if I make it out alive - you goddamn owe me. If not, never let them forget good old Ricky Dalton. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00072F9B |trow=2 |before=Player Default: What're you planning on doing? |response=''{Uncertain, very nervous / Nervous}'' I should be able to pick a path though the minefield. I can toss the explosives at the synths inside Slocum's. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Very uncertain, very nervous (almost talking himself out of it as he says it aloud)}'' Assuming I live through that, the survivors will probably swarm me. But maybe, just maybe, I'll live through it. |after=Player Default: Your sacrifice will never be forgotten, Ricky. |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=00072F9A |before=Player Default: That's more of a distraction than I was thinking of. |response=''{Almost angry / Irritated}'' So do you want me to do it or not, numbskull? |after=Player Default: Your sacrifice will never be forgotten, Ricky. |abxy=X1a}} |scene=- |srow=10 |topic=0008A80F |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Bitching}'' Go ahead, take your time. Not like I got better things to do. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Irritated}'' Are you done wasting my goddamn time? |after= |abxy=}} |topic=0006FA47 |trow=8 |before= |response=''{Warning, serious}'' You should get the hell out of here. And don't look back. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Angry}'' To hell with you. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Deep relief}'' *sigh* Glad that's over with. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Deep relief}'' I was prepared, Wall is my witness, to storm them chrome domes myself. But you did instead. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Disbelief, needs a drink (about to kill himself for the cause)}'' Once you get in your tunnel, I'll take as many of the chrome domes out as I can. I can't believe I'm doing this. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Nervous, bluster}'' I should be able to bullseye a couple of them chrome domes for you. No promises, though. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Once your friend gets here, how about we have a chat, huh? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Suspicious as hell}'' Leave me the hell alone, stranger. |after= |abxy=}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files